The Perfect Job
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Katrina McCall is a mortal girl who works for Josef.I suck at summaries! Josef/OC,Mick/Beth
1. how all started

**Title**: The Perfect Job  
**Pairing**: Josef/OC,Mick/Beth  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer**: Katrina is mine...that´s pretty much it.

**Note**: This fic is pretty much OOC,I´m aware of that BUT it was kinda fun to write.Hope you like it!

kudos to my beta,Melissa!

--

When I came to LA, the first thing I did before finding a nice comfortable place to stay was look for a job. I wasn´t actually planning on it, but since I barely had any money I thought ´Okay, go for it.´ So I did. I found; what I thought was the perfect job. I wasn´t wrong, by the way. It´s the best job I´ve ever had. The thing is, it took me quite some time to meet my employer. He was some sort of mystery to me. He stayed in his office all day, never walked out; not even for lunch, which I might say was something odd.  
One day, I finally saw him. I thought I had to sneak into his office to take a good look at him but no; he walked out, smiled at me and left. As simple as that. I had no idea he was so young! But that´s not all. Two weeks after I met him, I heard a weird sound coming from his office. I walked in, careful not to make any noise, but as soon as I walked in, I regretted it.

A girl was being bitten by my boss. Mr. Konstantin.

I screamed so loud, I´m pretty sure everybody around the block heard me. He stared at me, shock in his eyes and let the young girl go. She was apparently fine and she didn´t seem to care about the current situation. He tried to explain himself to me, he really did; the thing was, I wasn´t willing to listen, let alone stay with him in the same room.

"If you could listen to me for a second," he said, walking toward me. I stood as close to the door as possible, in case he wanted to do to me the same thing he did to that poor girl.

"Please don´t kill me," was the first thing my not-so-audible voice could say. He blinked several times.

"I wasn´t going-" He stopped, a bit confused. "Didn´t Tracy tell you about me?" I shook my head. "She didn´t tell you I´m a vampire?" he asked. I was so scared I wanted to cry. He touched my arm and I pressed myself against the wall. "Okay, why don´t we talk for a second? I promise not to bite you." He smiled

That was a very, very bad joke!

I walked towards his desk and sat as quickly as I could in a chair. I looked at my shaky, sweaty hands, nervously. He, on the other hand, seemed very calm. "Okay, so I´m a vampire," he said, simply. He waited for me to say something, but I couldn´t move, let alone speak. "I guess you´re cool with it?"

"Cool with it?!" Then I found my voice. I raised my head to look at him. He was smiling, which somehow made me mad. "How can I be cool with it if I thought you were going to kill me?" I yelled. "Sir," I tried again, calmly.

"Yeah well, I´m not." He sat straight in his chair and stared at me. "If you want to quit, I´ll understand. I never had a problem like this since you´re the first assistant I´ve ever had."

Yeah, and I´ve never worked for a vampire before. "I can´t quit. I need this job."

"Good. So we´re cool?" I close my eyes and sighed deeply. "Yes, Sir."

"Don´t call me Sir, it makes me feel old┘call me Josef." He smiled broadly, showing perfect, white teeth.

"Yes Sir┘I mean, Josef."

"Okay. Now if you´ll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend." He walked with me toward the door. I stopped for a minute and turned around to look at him. "Exactly how old are you?" I asked.

"Four hundred years old," he says, proudly. I don´t know if I should be shocked or scared. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

Oh yeah, like thousand more questions. "Nope, that would be it."

"Okay, so I´ll see you in a couple of hours." He leaves and I let my whole body fall into my chair. It was no wonder why he couldn´t ever find an assistant. He probably ate them! I shook my head and focused on my computer screen. Maybe if I behave, he won´t do the same thing to me.

**TBC**

**like it? hate it? LEMME KNOW!**


	2. A year later

**Kuddos to my deares beta Melissa.Who now calls me "Queen of the OOC fics" how cool! **

**enjoy and review!**

**btw,I don´t like Josef´s frehies so I thought I should add it to this fic.**

**--**

--One Year Later--

"HELLO?"

Thud.

"KATRINA?"

Thud.

I sit straight up in my bed and rub my eyes. I turn on the light and look at the watch on my night table. 3 a.m. Who can be outside, knocking at my window and yelling this late at night? Oh yeah, I know who he is. I get up and open my window. There he is, just smiling. I don´t think he realizes how mad I am.

"What are you doing?" I yell at him.

"I need your help," he answers. "Can you get dressed?"

I close my window and put on the first pair of clothing I could find, since half of my brain is still sleeping. I get out of the apartment and I find Mrs. Balducci, my landlady, with a baseball bat on her hands; ready to strike whoever was outside.

"Oh Katrina, dear!" she cries, still holding her bat close. "There´s a man yelling outside. I´m going to call the police right away."

"Don´t do that! He´s my boss, he needs my help; that´s all," I say, stopping her.

"At 3 a.m.?" she asks, confused.

"Yeah, I know. I´ll talk to him about it." I shake my head, as I walk outside my building. I want to kill him, but maybe he´s in real trouble and that´s why he came. He smiles at me, knowing I might be mad for how late it was.

"Anything I can do for you, Mr. Kostan?" I ask.

"I´m kind of desperate. One of my freshies ran away." I press my lips together and shake my head. I press my hand against my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"One of your freshies?" I ask. He nods. "Josef, do you know what time it is?"

He looks at his watch, frowning; confused. "It´s 3 a.m. Why?"

"People tend to sleep at this time of the night," I say. "You know? People like me. Mortals!"

"I know you do, but I thought you could help me with this since you´re so good with girls," he smiles, sweetly. There´s no way in hell he´s going to convince me with his smile again; not this time.

"Go home, Josef." I try to walk towards my apartment but he stops me, taking my arm. "Listen, I´m not going to help you find one of your whores! Not when I´m supposed to be sleeping!"

"But you´re my assistant!" he complains.

"Yeah, I am. Which means I´m not your slave."

He frowns. "I never said that..."

I sigh once again, pulling my arm away from his hand. "Go home, Josef. I'll see you tomorrow."

I don't know why it bothers me so much; why I feel like I want to stake him every time he talks about his freshies. Actually, I feel angry when he talks about other women in general, especially this girl Sarah I don't know about. I keep telling myself this is not jealousy. Who knows, maybe I'm wrong.

--

I go into work the next day and wait for an apology. Who am I kidding? This is Josef we´re talking about, he won´t say he´s sorry unless he thinks he´s wrong, which I don´t think is possible, since I´m the only one who makes mistakes around here.

"I´m sorry..." I hear someone say, almost in a whisper. I turn around and see him standing in front of me, a cup of hot coffee in his pale hands. Well, hot damn, I was wrong. "I shouldn´t have asked you to do that for me," he says, leaving the coffee on my desk. "I forgot how much you hate the girls."

"I don´t hate the girls," I correct him. "I just disapprove what you do, that´s all."

Silence.

"Anyway, what better way to say I´m sorry than with a hot cup of cappuccino?" He smiles again. After all this time I´ve been working for him; all the times he smiled at me, I don´t know why now I feel as if my knees get weaker and weaker every time he does it. I mean, nothing has changed between us; there´s no reason for me to feel this way.

"You know me too well." I take the cup from my desk and take a long sip. I put it down quickly and he frowns, probably thinking I didn´t like it. "Hot."

He smiles and leaves. I shake my head, stupidity taking over me. I feel like a schoolgirl around him all day. It´s been a long time since I felt like this, something like five years. ´God, Katrina control yourself! It´s not like he´s the king of the world. Well, he´s cute and rich. Not that I actually care about his money though.´

"I´m off to a meeting", Josef says. I have no idea for how long he has been there. "I´ll see you tomorrow?"

"Nope," I say with a smile. He frowns. "It´s my day off tomorrow, remember? A few friends are coming from New York."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot. Have fun then." He leaves before I even got a reply out. I don´t know why this man is always in a hurry. I don´t even dare to ask.

**TBC**

**do it! I know you want to :) REVIEW WITH LOOOOVE!**


	3. Falling down

**Diana and Danielle are mine.**

**kuddos to my beta coz SHE IS QUICK! lol**

**the italic part s Josef on the phone**

**ENJOY!!**

**--**

I was so happy to see my friends. I was eager since I haven´t talked to them since I came to LA. We planned a nice lunch and some girl talk. They were desperate to know about my new job, but more interested in my boss. Can´t say that made me happy.

Did I mention about the jealousy part? Well apparently, it also affects my friends, especially if they say how cute he is and how much they want to met him.

"So, is he single?" Diana, my oldest friend, asks me.

"Kind of," I say. They look at each other, confused.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Danielle interferes.

"Well, he has a girlfriend, but she´s currently away."

I refuse to tell them about the coma part, since I´m sure they won´t understand why she was in a coma in the first place. Nor the vampirism part.

"So if she´s away, that means he´s available," Diana says with a smile, which I answer with a frown. "For you, I mean."

They laugh, but I do nothing but blush and shake my head. Denial is the first step. "He´s my boss," I say.

"And? You wouldn´t be the first woman to have a relationship with their boss," Danielle says, as if it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Oh my God!" Diana yells, terrified. "Don´t tell me he´s gay?"

"Gay?" Of they could only see all the girls walking in and out of his office, I´m sure they wouldn´t even dare to doubt about his sexuality. "I´m one-hundred percent sure he´s not gay."

"Then what's the problem?" Diana asks me.

I can't begin to explain the many problems this relationship would have. I certainly don't have a problem with his vampirism, I got used to it since I've been working for him for a year now. The thing is, I'm sure he thinks about it too much, especially since he used to have a mortal girlfriend and turning her was the biggest mistake he ever made, that's what he says anyway. I'm sure if there were some sort of intimacy between us and I dare to ask him to turn me, I don't even have to think about his answer.

Although I do think about Beth and Mick. He said no first, but then changed his mind. Now they´re happily married. Maybe it could happen to me...to us.

"I never said I liked him," I say, but my pink cheeks say otherwise.

"You don´ have to. You´e too damn obvious," Diana says.

"I am not!" I protest.

Denial is the first step. Or maybe it´ the only step.

"You just have to admit you like him. It´ quite simple."

"Which part of 'He's my boss' don't you understand?" I complain.

"So what if he's your boss? I see no problem for you to fall in love with him."

Now they're talking about falling in love? I'm not...

"It's way more complicated than that," I say with sadness in my voice. "Can we just not talk about Josef, please?"

Silence. I guess they got the message.

"I'm pretty sure he's a jerk," Danielle says. I frown.

"He's not a jerk," I say, knowing too well that he could be a jerk, sometimes.

"Or maybe he's ugly," Diana says.

"He's not ugly!" I quickly protest. Too quickly, I'll say. Suddenly my phone rings. I look at the screen and smile.

Speak of the devil.

"Hi, Josef," I whisper. My friends pay close attention to my conversation.

_"Hey, I can't find my tie," he says_.

I frown confused. "Excuse me?"

_"I have a meeting and I can't find my favorite tie," he repeats_.

This is one of the times when I want to kill him. There are also days I want to hug him and kiss him senseless. Right now, let's focus on the killing.

"Josef, you do know this is my day off. right?"

Silence. Yes, he knows.

_"Katrina, you're my assistant" he says_.

"Stop with the assistant thing!" I yell at him, losing my patience. "Josef, this is my day off! I will not go to your office or receive calls from you. Ever!"

_"I told you, I have a meeting and you know how important this is."_

I want to cry. I want to cry and then kill him. Or maybe kill him first and then cry. "I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and walk towards the door, but not before I explain to them why I have to leave them like this.

I arrive at his office ten minutes later. I don't have to look much to find his favorite tie; the main object of my anger laying on my desk. I hear him in his office, cursing under his breath. I open the door and walk in. He turns around to look at me and smiles. He knows I'm angry; he knows I could kill him right now if I had a stake in my hands.

"Oh, you found it!" he says, taking the so-called "favorite" tie from my hands. "Thank you."

"Are you happy now?" I ask him, anger in my voice. "If you wanted to ruin my day off, you've done it."

"Katrina, I'm sorry. I forgot," he says.

"You damn liar!" I yell, not able to control myself. "I told you my friends were visiting from New York. I told you I wanted to spend some time with them!"

"I'm sorry, but I do have other things to worry about, you know?" I sigh heavily. I can't believe even for a minute that I dared to think he was different. He's just like every other man I know. Insensitive bastard.

"I guess I'm not one of them." I shake my head, feeling a single tear run down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly.

"Katrina." He walks toward me, but I walk away from him, toward the door.

"I won't bother you anymore," I whisper. "I quit."

I leave before he even has a chance to react and before I could regret my words.

TBC

**reviews are loooove!**


	4. lady is in love

**I wanna send my hugs and prayers to all the families who lost their houses and everything they had.All those who died due to this unfortunate rain.God´s with all of us...**

**Chile esta contigo,Dios esta contigo.**

--

I knock at the door, softly. I´m not really waiting for an answer, it being so late at night. Even vampires have the right to sleep. It takes a few seconds for her to open the door. She has a sweet smile on her face as I step inside.

"I´m sorry to bother you, Beth," I apologize, as she leads me to the couch.

"It´s okay," she says. "You sounded disturbed on the phone." I nod. "You had a problem with Josef?" she asks.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Want to talk about it?" I take the cushion and hold it close to my chest and sigh heavily. "I quit," I say, simply.

Beth stares at me in shock. It doesn´t take much time until I start crying. That´s why I didn´t wanna talk about it in the first place. I haven´t stopped crying for hours, ever since I left Josef´s house.

"Why?" she asks, softly.

"I was mad. He promised he wouldn´t bother me anymore, especially on my day off; but he did. I was upset and I just..." I put my head in my hands and shake my head. "I seriously didn´t mean to quit. I just said it."

"Well, it´s understandable. He disrespected you."

"Exactly! That´s what I was trying to tell him, but he wouldn´t understand."

"Yeah, that´s Josef," Beth says, smiling. "Stubborn as hell."

I rest my head on the back of the couch, closing my eyes for a minute. I quit a couple of hours ago and I already miss him.

Damn you, Josef Kostan!

"Maybe Mick can talk to him."

"No!" I respond. "I don´t wanna get him in trouble because of me. I just have to solve this on my own."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

I shrug. "I have no idea."

I hear keys in the door and a moment later, Mick walks in. He looks to his wife and then to me, clearly surprised to see me here. I wave a hand and he smiles.

"Josef called me. He asked me about you," he says, looking at me.

"Yeah, that must be because I quit today." I thought he was going to be surprised, but he wasn´t.

"I know, he told me what happened."

Why am I not surprised?

"And he said he was sorry," Mick whispered.

"You´re making it up," I say. I know Mick too well to know he´ll lie for him, though. "I know Josef. He´ll probably think this is my fault."

"I´m not making anything up. He´s really sorry."

"Is that so?" I ask in disbelief. "Then why hasn´t he called?"

"Check your phone," Mick says, smiling.

I look at the screen of my phone. Six missed calls. He´s really sorry.

"Told you he was sorry." I´m not sure if I could possible feel worse than I feel now, especially after I left him like that. "Maybe is time for you to call him," Beth says. "No, I have other things to worry about. Like he said."

"But he called you," Beth says. "Yeah, because I´m sure none of his freshies would do what I do." Maybe they´d do more than that.

"No, it means you´re important to him," Mick whispers. "Katrina, I´m not sure if I should say this to you but, you´re all he has. You´re the only one who knows him; who cares for him, I mean more than I do," he smiles, sweetly. "If you walk away now, you´ll take half of his heart"

"Why are you making this so hard?" I complain, fighting back the tears.

"I´m not doing anything. I´m just giving you friendly advise, it´s up to you to take it or not."

"But I already quit!" I complain once again. "I made up my mind."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he says, sitting next to Beth and taking her hand. "He´s Josef. He´s used to be lonely."

"Mick," Beth whispers with a playful smile on her face. She knows he´s just making me feel guilty. I get up quickly and grab my things. Walking toward the door, I can hear Mick´s laugh and Beth trying to hush him.

"I made up my mind. I´m done with it," I say to myself.

The truth is, I´m not really sure if I´m done with it or with him.

**TBC**

**reviews are love**


	5. Conversations

**I´m gonna post this now,very early in the morning,because I´ll be celebrating my bday.If you wanna give me some suga then LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! what a nice way to make this girl happy?´**

**kuddos to my beta!**

**Fran**

--

It takes me way too much time to get home. Way too much time to fall asleep, too. I have too many things in my head right now. The fact that Josef actually worries about me changes everything. I can't stop thinking about it and it's eating me alive. Does this mean I have feelings for him? Or am I just happy he cares about me? God, I do have a lot to think about. My phone rings. I refuse to pick it up because nobody can be calling at this time of the night. The least of all, Josef.

Still, I refuse to pick it up. Instead, I let the call go to my voicemail.

Big mistake.

Five minutes later, I heard a desperate knock on the door. I ran to see who it is before my landlady calls the police. Josef?

"You didn't answer your phone," he says, quickly. I'm not sure if it's me or him who looks worried.

"Yeah, that's because I was sleeping."

He walks in, uninvited. I close the door and stand there, watching him move around my living room. I completely forget I'm wearing pajamas in front of my boss.

"Well, you didn't answer the other six calls I made."

"That happens when someone is upset, Josef."

"You're still upset?" he asks. I close my eyes and shake my head.

No.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you." I'm waiting for his apology, in case that actually happens.

He walks closer to me. I suddenly feel intimidated by his presence; by his sudden interference in my private space. I try to walk away, but instead I wanna be closer…closer to him.

"Does this means you're really quitting?" he whispers. "Are you really going to leave me?" I look at his face. There's a small hint of sadness in his voice that makes me regret ever saying I wanted to quit. Perhaps part of me wanted to call his attention; like right now, showing up at my door asking me to stay.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Of course I want you to stay. You're not just my assistant, you're my friend."

I sigh heavily and look at my hands. How can I leave after he tells me all this?

"Fine. I'll stay" I say and he smiles. "But, if you call me or visit me at thee o'clock in the morning again, I'll leave without a word."

"Promise, I won't do it again." He smiles again and walks slowly toward the door.

"I mean it, Josef."

He nods."So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." He closes the door as he leaves. There's no way I can sleep now. Damn vampire!

--

I show up at work and I realize everything is a mess. Clearly this man can't do anything without me. My desk is a mess and so is his office. I spent the last two hours trying to put everything in the right order, not without walking around his things first, though.

There's a picture of a woman. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Sarah, I presume. I know she's Josef's ex-girlfriend or something like that. At least that's what I heard. He doesn't like talking about her that much. She's pretty. I hear a few steps coming from outside directly to the office. I hide underneath his desk. If one of his freshies finds me here, she'll tell him. The last thing I need is an upset vampire in my life.

Sure thing, two of his freshies walk inside and close the door. Candy and Ginger. They look around and see the office is empty; clearly they didn't notice my presence at all when they start talking about me.

"I'm telling you, Can. She's too obvious. I can't believe you never noticed," Ginger says.

"I don't think she's THAT obvious," Candy answers. "I mean, we all know she's in love with Josef. Honestly, who wouldn't?" They laugh in unison. I move closer so I can listen to every word they're saying. It's kind of impossible since the desk is way too small.

"Does this mean we have to do something about it?" Ginger asks.

"I don't know. I really like her; she helped me with Steve." Steve used to be Candy's pimp. She showed up with a black eye once and said she tripped over a chair. Lame excuse. I found out this guy hit her when she decided to quit. I covered it with tons of make-up and nobody ever knew about it.

"You think we should help her?" Ginger asks again.

"Maybe. I mean, I really think she hasn't noticed yet."

"So then, I think we might have to tell the others so we could do something together," Ginger says with a dash of excitement and they walk out of the office.

I take my time to get out, letting their words sink in. How can they notice something I haven't? I would know if I'm in love with my boss, right? I mean, I do think he's cute, smart, sweet (only when he wants to be), adorable and the sexiest man I've ever seen. But I'm not in love with him.

No. Or am I?

"Holy Mary Mother of God, I'm in love with Josef," I speak louder than I thought, but I felt relieved to know I was alone.

I can't help but smile. I can't believe I didn't realize this before. I thought it was a simple crush, since I haven't been in love with somebody for a long time. But, it really happened. I fell in love with Josef. All those times when I denied ever feeling something; all those dreams I had about finding my love and I never noticed he was right in front of me. Now I needed to get this out of my system. Tell someone before I explode. I turn around and crash into someone, falling to the floor. I look up and Josef is standing right in front of me, smiling.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi...hi, Josef," I barely whisper. Oh, God. I hope he didn't hear anything.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was-" Thinking about you. "-rearranging your office," I lie. "It's a mess."

"Yeah, well. You know I can't function without you." He smiles again and I feel my knees weaken. I reach for his hand to help me stand up. I take them, feeling suddenly very hot. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, frowning.

"Yeah...yeah, I just need a coffee," I say, quickly walking to the door. "I'm gonna get some and I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long!" he yells before I leave. As I walk around the block, my brain can't stop repeating the same words over and over again.

I'm in love with Josef.

TBC

**REVIEWS ARE LUUUUUVA!**


	6. the truth

**I´m still celebrating my bday,we stopped for a minute because my mom and my aunt got drunk.She fell asleep so now we´re waiting for her to wake up.In the mean time I´m posting another chapter and I´ll finish the next one.**

**kuddos to my beta!**

**Fran**

--

I stand in front of Mick and Beth's house, taking a deep breath because I've been running for a long time. I'm so excited to tell her the news; what I've discovered recently. I knock at the door quickly, almost desperate for her to open the door. Mick answers the door in a matter of seconds, frowning at my flushed face.

"Hi, you're looking for Beth?" Mick says with a smile. I nod because I'm so out of breath, I can't even talk. "Are you okay?" I shake my head quickly.

"I need to...talk...Beth."

"Oh, you need to talk to Beth?"

Damn private investigator.

Beth walks downstairs and joins us. I sit on the couch and take a few deep breaths. She looks scared, as if something wrong really happened to me. I take my time before I speak.

"I'm in love with Josef," I say. I hear a glass breaking from the kitchen and I notice Mick is shocked to say the least. "

You are?" Beth asks, turning her head to me instead of her husband.

"Yep," I nod, "I'm pretty much head over heels."

Another glass breaking. What is wrong with men?

"Honey, are you sure about this?" Beth asks, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure." I look at her. She doesn't seem too happy about it. "Why? You think this is something wrong?"

"No! I mean-" She scratched her head, a little confused. She turns her head towards Mick, who was currently cleaning the second broken glass, silently asking for his assistance. "He's a vampire."

And?

"Yeah, I know. I work for him, remember?" I still don't understand why she seems so uncomfortable about all this. "You don't like him, do you?"

"Of course I like him!" she answers. "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Why would I get hurt?" I ask

Mick sits on the couch in front of us, quietly. I know he has something to say, I know him too well.

"Because vampires don't have relationships with humans," he says.

"What about Sarah then?" I ask. "She was mortal, wasn't she?"

"That's different," Mick says.

"Why? Because Josef was in love with her but he's not in love with me?"

Silence.

I know what they're thinking. I'm pretty aware Josef doesn't feel the same way I do. That's why I decided to keep this as a secret, because at the end of the day if I realize all of this is impossible, it will be harder to let him go.

"You are an amazing girl," Beth says, taking my hand. "You deserve someone better."

"But I love him, Beth," I repeat. "It took me over a year to realize how I felt. I can't just let that go."

They look at each other. Mick has this unreadable look on his face. It's like he knows something, but he doesn't want to tell me.

"In that case, you should tell him," he says. We turn our heads towards him. The last thing I thought I would hear him say was that.

"Tell him?" I ask.

He nods. "I don't see anything wrong with telling him how you feel."

He's right. I stand up and walk to the door. Beth follows me.

"Are you gonna tell him now?" she asks.

I think for a minute. I'm not sure if I should do it right away; maybe I can wait for a few days. "I don't think so. But I will...Soon."

For the first time in a year, I'll follow Mick's advice. Who knows, maybe it'll work out this time.

**TBC**


	7. worst luck ever

**I don´t like Sarah,I don´t like her at all so I´ll make her evil on this fic.If you are a Sarah lover I suggest not to read the next chapters.If you hate her as much as I do,feel free to read and comment.**

**xoxo**

**Fran**

--

Well, I couldn't wait for a couple of days. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on me. So, I decided to tell Josef how I felt the next day. I kept repeating the words in my head, as I walk to the office. I've never done this before. Well, actually I did it once but it didn't turn out that well .The guy I fell in love with, and later declared my love for, was a jerk. Maybe that's why I'm so scared to tell him this; afraid it might happen again. I know Josef is different; don't ask me how, but I just feel it.

I hear giggles and talking when I walk into the office. I guess he's with his freshies. Any other time, I wouldn't interrupt; I would wait until they were out of the picture. Right now, waiting is not my number one priority. I open the door and stop. As I thought, Josef is not alone. There's a woman sitting in a chair next to him. He's holding her hand and she's smiling. I recognize her immediately, as my heart breaks.

"Oh Katrina, I'm so glad you're here," Josef says, cheerfully. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"I know who she is," I whisper, walking toward her. "Sarah..."

I have the worst luck ever.

--

She tells all sorts of stories. How she met Charles a.k.a. Josef. How they fell in love. The girls on the house pay close attention to her, fascinated. I feel like I'm gonna get sick at any moment. She's prettier than I thought she'd be. She looks so young and…alive. No wonder why Josef's in love with her.

Candy and Ginger stare at me with pity on her faces. Yeah,I forgot they knew how I felt. They don't seem as fascinated with Sarah's stories as the rest of the girls. Sure, she's kinda of cocky, and sure she talks a lot about how much she loves Josef; enough to make you sick. But she was away for too long; she missed her old self.

I move away from the group, unnoticed. Feeling as if all the air had been sucked from the room, I made my way out of Josef's office. I hear footsteps behind me and I recognize his scent.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks. I nod, still with my back to him. He touches my arm and I feel shivers down my spine.

"I have a headache," I lie. He seems satisfied with my answer.

"This is amazing, isn't it?" He sounds so happy; so incredibly happy.

"Yeah, it is," I say.

"I don't know how it happened. She just woke up last night."

"I'm happy for you, Josef." I snap, a little too bitter at him. He frowns. "I really am."

"Well, you don't sound like it."

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

She screams for his name and he runs to see her. I feel alone and empty. His lack of attention is killing me. Not having him around kills me. I curse her; I silently curse her for waking up, for ruining everything I could have with him. I let the tears, full of anger, run freely down my cheeks as my heart breaks once more.

--

"Sarah is awake," I say and she hugs me. I cry like a little girl on her shoulder.

"I know. Josef called." Beth says softly, caressing my back. "I'm so sorry."

"What am I gonna do now, Beth?" I sob, uncontrollably. "Now that she's back, I don't have a chance. I'll never have-"

"I wish I could help you, I really do."

All I wonder is why is this happening to me. Why did I have to fall in love with him?

"I have to go. I have to get out of this town," I say, desperately.

"You can't just go," Beth assures me.

"I can't stay here, Beth. I can't just forget about what I feel and pretend to be happy for him."

"I know you can't, but running away is not the best idea either."

"Then what should I do?"

"Stay and think about it for a few days. Maybe something will change."

I don't know why I believe her. Why I decide to stay and not run away is a mystery. Guess I'll take my time to find out. Maybe Beth is right and something will change.

**TBC**

**reviews are looooove!**


	8. leaving

**DRAMA, DRAMA AND MORE DRAMA!**

**enjoy!**

--

So I stayed. Mainly because I was praying, hoping for a change of heart and also because I knew my heart belonged here. I take my hot cup of coffee and walk into the office. I get a big surprise when I find Sarah waiting for me. She looks mad.

"You're late" she says, harshly. I look around me, as if she were talking to someone other than me.

"Excuse me?"

"You were supposed to be here at nine."

I look at my watch. 9:05.

"Yeah, well Josef knows I have to buy my coffee before coming to work-"

"Mr. Kostan, " she corrects me. I frown, confused.

"Excuse me?" I repeat.

"I think you should show some respect."

I have a sudden huge urge to slap her. I don't who she thinks she is. I know she's Josef's girlfriend, but she has no right to speak to me like that. He never talks to me like that and he's my boss!

"He asked me to call him Josef. I do as he says."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She walks slowly toward me. I walk a few steps back, my legs crushing against my desk. I try not to show any hint of fear, but this woman scares the crap out of me. Nobody could think otherwise since she looks so sweet and innocent.

"It means that you are not my boss. I understand your attachment to Josef, but I don't receive orders from you."

She grabs my arms quickly and pins me even more against my desk. If I wasn't that scared before, I'd say now I'm freaking out. She squeezes it, showing all her vamp strength. I scream in pain, but that doesn't stop her.

"As long as I'm here you'll do as I say and you'll stay the hell away from my boyfriend," she whispers. I feel her breath crashing against my cheeks.

"I won't do that," I whisper and she squeezes my arm harder. I feel my bones breaking and tears start running down my cheeks. "No matter what you do."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" She speaks, harshly. "Stay away from him."

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" I ask her. "I'm pretty sure Josef wouldn't be so happy to know his girlfriend is a murderer." She pushes me away and I fall to the floor, screaming with pain again.

"This isn't over," she speaks again and walks away.

I manage to stand up slowly, using my safe arm. I blink slowly, taking my time to process everything that just happened. I look around me and I realize nobody is here to help me. She could have killed me and nobody would have found out about it.

If I tell somebody about it, they wouldn't believe me. Everybody thinks Sarah is the sweet little girl who just woke up from a coma, who's eternally in love with Josef. Not that she's a sicko with unbelievable strength enough to break someone's arm. I better leave before Josef arrives, demanding for an explanation. I take my belongings and once again go to my safe place.

--

"Yep, it's definitely broken," Mick says, taking a close look at my left arm.

"Gee, I didn't notice," I say, ironically.

"You should go to the hospital," Beth says. I shake my head, eagerly.

"And how am I supposed to explain this? I can't tell the doctors a vampire broke my arm."

"But, you can't just stay like this," Mick interrupts. Beth nods behind him.

I know they're right. I know I have to go to a hospital and I also know I must face Josef. I can't hide.

"I can't tell Josef Sarah did this," I whisper, looking at my arm and barely touching it. "It won't be fair."

"It's not fair for her to treat you like this, either," Beth says. Mick lies back on the couch and stares at me. He was as surprised as Beth, when I showed up at his door with my arm like it was, but they were even more shocked to know who did it.

"She looks like such a nice girl," he whispers. "I can't believe she turned into a monster."

"Maybe that was the real her. Maybe Josef didn't know her that well."

Silence.

"Maybe she's right," I say after a few minutes of silence. "Maybe I should stay away from Josef and let them be together."

"Honey, no!" Beth complains, sitting next to me and taking my hand. "I know I said you shouldn't tell him, but now everything has changed." I lift my head to meet hers. "We now know how Sarah really is," she continues. "Perhaps he doesn't belong to her at all."

"That doesn't mean I belong to him, either."

I close my eyes and let the tears run freely. I'm so tired of this. Tired of fighting with this unbelievably bad karma I have. I can't seem to find a way to get over this or maybe I do, but I don't wanna face it.

"I should go," I whisper, wiping away my tears. "I should go away and never come back."

"Go where?" Beth asks. "Back to New York?"

"Yeah, maybe. I can find a job there,"

I whisper. Beth walks towards me and takes my hands. I can't fight the tears, when she gives me a warm hug. I cry on her shoulders for minutes, until I feel I have no more tears left.

"I have to go, Beth," I repeat. "I need to leave before I get myself killed."

"You can stay here if you want," she says.

"No, there's no point with staying here in LA if Josef can find me."

Silence.

I noticed Mick has not said a word but rather looked out in space. It's kind of uncomfortable if you ask me.

"If that's what you really want." She nods slowly and follows me, as I walk toward the door. I turn around to face her before I leave.

"Thank you for everything, Beth," I kindly say. "Tell Josef-" She nods, slowly.

"I will."

I wave at Mick before closing the door behind me.

**TBC**

**reviews are lova!**


	9. fall again

**Just a few chapters to go! Thanks everybody for those nice reviews!**

**xoxo**

--

I thought he wouldn't be there when I got to the office to grab the last things I had left. He smiled; I did the same. I didn't want him to suspect anything, so I tried to act as normal as I could.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asks.

"I...I couldn't sleep," I answer.

"So you came here instead of staying home?"

"Yeah, what can I say?" I look at my almost empty desk. I can't believe he doesn't notice there's nothing in it.

"You could go for a walk; it's too early for you to be here anyway."

"I will. I just need to grab some things and I'll be out of your way." He stares at me, probably sensing there's something else going on. Then I see his eyes are fixed on the cast on my arm.

"Oh I'm sorry about your arm," he finally says. "Sarah told me."

I snap my head up and frown. "She told you?" This can't be.

"Yeah, she said she found you here. She was pretty scared."

I laugh bitterly. She lied. Of course she would.

"I tripped over a chair," I lie. "You know how clumsy I am."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to finish your business," he says and walks toward the door. "I'll see you in a bit?"

I nod softly. "Yeah…in a bit."

He walks away, but I call him. He turns around and stares at me again. I get close to him, looking at his handsome face for the last time before walking to the door.

"Goodbye, Josef."

--

Josef knocks on his door for the fifth time. He looks impatient as he waits for the door to be opened. When Mick greets him, he doesn't wait to walk in. The younger vampire seems confused.

"She said goodbye," Josef says.

"Who's 'she'?" Mick asks.

"Katrina."

Mick nods. He knows what comes next. Questions and more questions.

"She came to my office extremely early," Josef continued. "There was something odd about her attitude, but I just thought because of the accident-"

"-you know about the accident?" Mick asks, surprised.

"Yeah, Sarah told me."

"Sarah told you?"

"Yes, she did." Josef walked closer to the younger vampire. He knew something was going on and he was desperate to find out. "There's something you're not telling me."

Mick sighed heavily and sat on his couch. Josef followed him.

"What exactly did Sarah tell you?" he asked.

"She said she found Katrina badly hurt in the office-" He stopped when he saw Mick shaking his head. "…What?"

"Nothing."

"Mick, if you know something and you're not telling me, I'm gonna kill you," Josef quickly said.

"I'm not sure if it's me who should be telling you this, Josef," Mick said, softly. Josef stared at his friend as if he could find the answer in his eyes.

"She lied, didn't she?" Josef asked, speaking of Sarah. Mick nodded.

"She had a fight with Katrina and broke her arm." Before he had time to finish, Josef was already shaking his head in denial.

"No, my Sarah would never do this."

"Maybe the old Sarah wouldn't, but this Sarah did."

He let his old body sink on the sofa. He closed his eyes in pain and sadness. "I can't believe this!" he cried. "I can't believe Katrina never told me."

"She was scared," Mick said. "Sarah threatened to kill her if she got any closer to you."

Josef shook his head and sighed heavily, still confused and shocked by this brand new information.

"Josef, I know this is none of my business, but you ought to do something before it gets too far."

"What? You think Sarah will kill her?"

"If you don't do something about it, she might try."

Both vampires turned their heads toward the door, as Beth made her way in. She kissed her husband hello and smiled at Josef. The older vamp did notice something odd on her attitude. She seemed sad, as she looked at him. He immediately knew it had something to do with Katrina.

"You talked to her?" Josef asked her. She exchanged looks with Mick before nodding slowly. "And?"

"She's leaving to New York."

Before she could say anything else, Josef was already on his way toward the door. There was no way either of them could stopped him.

TBC


	10. the weakness in me

**Just one more chapter left...but I wrote a sequel! and I´m planing to write many Katrina/Josef fics!**

**thank for those lovely reviews!**

--

I pack my things slowly, remembering the entire year I lived here; all the people I met and changed my life. All those memories took me to one person: the man I was now running away from. Beth tried to convince me to stay, every day since I've told her what I wanted to do. Each time I said no. I told her I had no reason to stay. It used to be Josef, but since Sarah was here he barely even knew I existed. I wipe the silent tears already running down my cheeks. I hate getting so emotional. I hear a knock on the door and I don't even bother to ask who it is.

"Beth, I told you-" I lift my head and meet his eyes. Josef. "-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you…" He swallows hard, taking a small glimpse at his hands. "To stay."

He walks in before I even have time to say something. I close the door behind him and rest my forehead against the wall. I feel his eyes on me the entire time, waiting for me to say or do something else. I finally take the courage to look at him but no words come out of my mouth.

"Don't go," he pleads. I avoid his gaze for a moment, scared I might start crying again. "If there's anything I can do-"

"No," I snap. "There's nothing you could possibly do. I already made up my mind."

"But, there's gotta be something else for me to do. Something that can make you stay."

"No, I told you." I sigh heavily and walk toward my living room, keeping my back to him. "Josef, please don't make this harder."

"Tell me why." He asks, as he walks closer to me. He puts his hands on my waist and I can't help but catch my breath. "Tell me why you're leaving. Tell me if I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," I whisper. His sudden closeness makes it difficult for me to speak. "Then why?"

"Josef, stop asking me!" I yell, looking straight into his eyes. He frowns, confused. "Stop trying to convince me because I'm not staying. I'm going back to New York. That's my final decision."

I take one of the boxes left behind and put everything I can in it. I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is that I need to keep myself busy instead of looking at him.

"Besides," I say, still focused on my packing. "I don't think you need me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You have Sarah now."

"Is this what this is all about?" I catch a small glimpse of his face. I've never seen him so mad, at least not at me. "Sarah?"

"You don't need me anymore, Josef," I tell him. "Sarah is here now, so what's the point with me staying here?"

"You think because she's back, I don't want you here?" I avoid his gaze, but that makes him even angrier. He takes whatever it is I'm holding, throws it aside and takes my hands. "I WANT you to stay. No. I NEED you to stay," he begs. "Sarah is a different story. She's part of my past; of who I used to be. You are my present. And my future."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I've realized I made a mistake." I feel his cold hand on my cheek and I close my eyes. I've never been so close to him, not like this. "Because the woman I used to love is not the same. She's not the girl I fell in love with."

"What do you mean?" I don't even know why I feel as if I already know the answer.

"Mick told me what she did to you." He looks at the cast on my arm. I curse Mick inside my head.

"I never wanted you to know," I whisper.

"So, you were going to leave without saying a word?"

"What's the point with saying it now? It just happened."

"She tried to kill you, Katrina!" It sounds worse when he says it. "How can I even love someone who would dare to hurt you?"

"It was my fault. I was standing between you and her-"

"-You are not seriously telling me you deserve this?" He is so upset that I have to walk away from him. I'm not sure if he's mad at me or Sarah. "She had no right to do this to you."

"But she did. Period," I say, firmly. "Either way, I'm not gonna stay, Josef." I turn my back to him again, fighting the tears. He stays close and then I hear him walk away.

"This is it, then?" he says with a tone of sadness. I nod.

"Yep. I'm sure you'll find an assistant pretty soon or maybe you can use one of your freshies."

Silence.

He suddenly walks closer; as close as he was before and whispers softly to my ear.

"I'll let them go," he says. I turn around and our faces are inches apart.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I'll let my freshies go if you stay with me."

I laugh softly and shake my head.

"No you won't. You love your freshies."

"But you hate them." He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and takes his time to caress my cheek. Once again, I close my eyes and lean into his touch. "And you know I'll do whatever it takes to have you with me."

"Josef…" I can't even finish what he's about to tell me when he puts his hands on my waist. I immediately walk the remaining steps closer. He kisses my cheek where the last few tears remained and whispers into my ear once more.

"Stay with me."

How can I even say no to the sweetest request I've ever heard?

**TBC**


	11. finally happy

**I wanted to wait til tomorrow but I couldn´t! This is it.the finale...once again thank you soooo much for those nice reviews.The sequel is ready so I´ll be posting it pretty soon!**

**Melissa,you rock!!**

--

I look at my not-so-empty desk and smile. I put all of my things in the right place slowly, since I can only use one arm. Thank you Sarah, by the way. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump back. I turn around and see Josef smiling sweetly at me. Ever since he convinced me to stay two days ago, he's changed. He's more caring and sweet. I have to admit, I love his new attitude.

"I thought you might want a good cup of coffee."

"You don't have to do this every day, you know? I might get used to it." I take the warm cup between my hands and smile kindly at him. He smiles back.

"Well, this is my way of telling you how happy I am that you stayed."

"I'm glad I did, too."

He walks closer. Just like two days before, our faces are inches apart. I look into his eyes and see something I didn't notice before; something so new to me that I'm not sure if it's real.

"Josef?"

We turn around at the same time. Sarah is standing in the doorway, looking at us with anger in her eyes. We move away from each other slowly; there's no point if she already saw us and we weren't doing anything wrong anyway.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" he asks, innocently. I can't help but feel a small hint of jealousy when he says her name.

"I heard voices and I wanted to see who it was," she says and walks toward us. Her eyes are glued to mine and I can feel her anger. I exchange looks with Josef and I immediately feel out of place. When she shows up, I don't exist, I'm fully aware of that. No matter how much he tries to deny it. I'm invisible once again.

"I think I should go," I whisper. Sarah smiles and Josef frowns.

"Wait, Katrina," he says. "Now that we're all together, maybe we can talk about a little incident."

Sarah moves uncomfortably in her spot. We can't help but notice how nervous she looks.

"What incident?" she asks.

"Katrina's accident," Josef says. She plays with the curls falling down her shoulders and shrugs.

"I told you everything I know," she says and I snort. I'm pissing her off, I know.

"Yeah you did," he says. "And you lied."

She snaps her head toward him, offended. "I did not lie!" she protests.

"Sarah, stop! I know what you did," he says.

She looks at me again with disgust. I'm not afraid of her anymore, not like I used to be.

"You told him, didn't you?" she asks me, ignoring Josef. "You little bitch..."

"I said stop!" Josef yells at her, calling her attention immediately.

"How can you believe her? I'm your girlfriend!" she protests.

"Then tell me you didn't. Tell me you never tried to hurt her only because she's my assistant."

Silence.

"How could you?" Josef asks, clearly hurt.

"She did this," she says, looking at me with disgust once again. I feel the anger rising inside of me. "She's trying to break us apart!"

"That's ENOUGH!" he yelled at her, stopping her speech. "How can you even think that's an excuse to hurt her?"

"She wanted to destroy us!" she complained again.

"I never wanted to destroy you. Ever," I interfere. "My only mistake was-"

I stopped and turn my face toward Josef. I never said how I felt; not to him and I felt it wasn't the right time to do it, since he was still with Sarah. Now, however, might be the only way to justify my actions somehow.

"-falling in love." I say, still looking at Josef, who at this point was as shocked as Sarah. "So you can do whatever the hell you want, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving him." I say to her.

"You think your little speech is gonna make me stop?" She walks closer to me, her face inches away from mine. "I'm gonna kill you."

Josef steps between us, his whole body covering mine. "You're going to have to kill me first," he says.

"Don't make me do this, Josef," she whispers. She was so close to us, I seriously thought she might hurt Josef.

"Then leave. Leave before I do something I might regret later."

She stared at us, more at me than Josef, and made her way slowly toward the door. She stopped before leaving, turning her head toward Josef.

"Pray for your existence, Josef Konstantin, because this is not over."

She walked away, closing the door behind her and leaving Josef speechless. Sarah was capable of anything at this point, even revealing their existence to the world.

"Josef," I whisper. He places a finger to my lips before I can speak further.

"Let's not worry about her, it's just you and me now," he says, closing the remaining space between us and sealing our love with a tender kiss.

As the world around us disappears, I melt under his sweet touch. I don't worry about Sarah anymore. I don't want to. I found love and nobody will take him away from me.

**THE END**

**sniff...damn!...please review!**


End file.
